Developing software, including operating systems as well as applications, is usually an iterative process of edit, compile, and test. A reboot is often required during software development, especially operating system development. The reboot may be needed when testing new modules of the software, or to recover from a crashed state during testing. Unfortunately, the reboot process can be time-consuming and may take well over tens of minutes to finish on some physical machines. This is undesirable as it slows down and essentially stalls the software development pipeline.